


Are you okay?

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Charlotte rights, F/M, Fuck Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Sam doesn’t give Charlotte the attention she deserves. Fortunately there’s still one person who’ll keep an eye out for her





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has such little plot purely bc I dreamt it and went ‘oh cool I love Charlotte’ and so I wrote this thanks

Charlotte glanced shyly over at Paul’s empty desk and let out a tired sigh.   
He had been gone three days, apparently he was looking after Emma who had been out sick with a pretty awful virus.   
Across the room, Bill was still working away on the day’s assignment.   
“Oh, Bill?” Charlotte spoke up quietly. 

“What’s up, Charlotte?” He beamed over at her. 

“It’s quiet in here without Paul, isn’t it?” She pointed out. 

Bill laughed. “Miss him? Yeah, he’s pretty lively, especially when Emma comes in to see him.”

“It’s awfully nice of him to stay home and look after Emma,” she prompted. 

“Well that’s what you do when you love someone, right?” He offered up one last smile before returning to his work. 

Charlotte returned it meekly. She supposed that was just young love.   
Her eyes fell from her computer screen down to her desk, her fingers curling around the chord of the telephone. 

He was supposed to call. 

She had left him two voicemails and was yet to hear back. Why hadn’t he called?

“I’m going to take a quick break,” Charlotte apologised as she excused herself from her seat.   
“Are you sure you’ll be alright down here?” She cut her sentence short, surprised to find out how hard it was growing to talk. She pressed her fingertips to her throat, it felt sore. 

“Yeah, no problem Lottie!” He gave her a thumbs up as she hurried out the door. 

She let out a small, nervous moan to release some of the feelings building up in her stomach.   
Sam was supposed to call. He promised he would. They had talked about it, he said he was going to try and be better. 

Clearly, that was all just talk. 

She took in one deep, calming breath just as she had learnt with her counsellor, although it was another three or four before she could still the racing of her heart. 

If she could step out of the office for some fresh air she would feel much better, and maybe Sam would call her while she was out!

But she knew he wouldn’t. 

She tucked her head down against her head as she walked, trying to keep herself as small as possible. She started to pick up her pace, walking faster and faster. She could feel her breathing hitch and catch in her throat and suddenly her steps were faltering. Her whole body was shaking and her neck had locked itself in place, her body switching onto auto-pilot as her mind ran away with her worries. 

Her steps came to a halt as she crashed into someone in the hallway. 

“Sorry!” She jumped to apologise, she was already causing enough trouble today. “Sorry, are you alright?” She managed to look up. 

Ted and Melissa stood in front of her.

Melissa’s hands tightened around her clipboard, her eyes wide.

Ted stretched out a hand to help Charlotte catch her balance. “You okay?” He raised one eyebrow, looking her up and down. 

“Yes, oh my, I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going! That’s so silly of me I just-“ she coughed to suppress the tears coming out again before taking in a deep breath. “Are you two alright?” She asked. 

Ted nodded, his face twisted into some sort of confused concern as he scanned her again like he was expecting to see a bruise or a wound. 

“Oh it’s probably my fault,” Melissa pitched in. “I wasn’t watching where I was going! I was asking Ted what he wanted from the coffee run, do you want anything Char?” Melissa smile politely, spinning her pen around her fingers with the trained precision of someone who never had anything better to do with their time than practice. 

“I was just going on break anyways, would you like a hand carrying everything?” 

Melissa perked up, straightening her back and raising onto the tips of her toes in excitement to have a friend along with her on her coffee run. “I’d love that! Come on, let’s go now!” She darted back to her desk to grab her bag.

“Take care, Char,” Ted gave her one last unsure pat on the back before heading off to his own table.

Charlotte paced back over to Melissa, trying to catch her breath. 

“Emma isn’t in at Beanies today,” Charlotte spoke up once they had nearly arrived at Beanies. 

“I know! She’s sick, isn’t that awful? And Paul’s out with her!” She skipped on a few more steps before spinning on one heel to turn and look at Charlotte. “I hope you don’t get sick! I don’t want my only other friend getting sick, you definitely don’t deserve that,” she giggled happily. “Man, when I get sick I get sick bad! I remember one time I missed a whole tournament,” she let out a depressed sigh like she had been lingering on that memory ever since. 

She was still sighing to herself as she handed over the list of drinks to the Barista behind the counter.

“Emma isn’t in today,” the girl said. 

“I know Zoey, that’s okay.” 

The two continued a small chatter as Zoey began with the drinks. 

Her hands slipped instinctively to her pockets but she refused to check her phone. If she checked her phone she knew there wouldn’t be any messages from Sam waiting for her. Then she knew she would be sad, and if she was sad Melissa would notice and Charlotte didn’t want to talk about it. 

Melissa and Charlotte took a seat by the counter as the barista’s continued on the order.

“You don’t look very good, Charlotte,” she frowned. 

“Ah, sorry, I’m a bit skittish today. Oh I must be being silly. I’m just waiting for someone important to message me.” 

As if on cue, Charlotte felt her phone buzz and jumped to grab it, her hand fishing it out of her pocket. 

But it wasn’t Sam, it was Ted. 

‘Hey Char, you doing okay? You looked freaked out in the hallway. Just wanted to make sure you’re doing alright. Let me know.’ 

A shaky, unfamiliar smile came to Charlotte’s lips and she slowly lowered her phone back down to the table. 

Charlotte chuckled, her thumbs shaking when she went to reply. It had been a long time since someone had asked her that. 

It was a small gesture, but right now when she had nothing, it meant everything 

“Was that the important message you were waiting for?” Melissa asked, leaning forward. 

“Oh it’s...” This time it was easier to stifle her tears. “Yes, Melissa. That’s all I was waiting for.”


End file.
